wwosfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clans A clan is a large family of shinobi that share similar chakra types and share bloodlines, such as kekkei genkai, secret techniques, and dojutsu. They normaly inhabit a land in a close nit group of their family's and stay loyal to mostly one village although other clan members may migrate to other villages. Aburame Clan The '''[[Aburame clan]]''' (''Aburame Ichizoku'') is one of the four noble clans of [[Konohagakure|Konoha]], and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichu as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. Akimichi Clan The '''[[Akimichi clan]]''' (''Akimichi Ichizoku'') is one of the four noble clans of Konoha. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat heavily in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" on the their clothing. Fuuma Clan The '''[[Fūma clan]]''' (''Fūma Ichizoku'') is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least [[Amegakure]] and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fuuma Shiruken, a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. Hōzuki Clan The '''[[Hōzuki clan]]''' (''Hōzuki Ichizoku'') is a group of ninja that originated from [[Kirigakure]] with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. Hyūga Clan The '''[[Hyūga clan]]''' (''Hyūga Ichizoku'') is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Inuzuka Clan The '''[[Inuzuka clan]]''' (''Inuzuka Ichizoku'') is clan from Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Kaguya Clan The '''[[Kaguya clan]]''' (''Kaguya Ichizoku'') This clan possesses the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Nara Clan The '''[[Nara clan]]''' (''Nara Ichizoku'') is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Sarutobi Clan The '''[[Sarutobi clan]]''' (''Sarutobi Ichizoku'') is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Senju Clan The '''[[Senju clan]]''' (''Senju Ichizoku'') was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, and distant relatives through a common ancestor, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. Uchiha Clan The '''[[Uchiha clan]]''' (''Uchiha Ichizoku'') was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, boasting shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure. Uzumaki Clan The '''[[Uzumaki clan]]''' (''Uzumaki Ichizoku'') was a prominent clan in [[Uzushiogakure]]. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Yamanaka Clan The '''[[Yamanaka clan]]''' (''Yamanaka Ichizoku'') is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Yuki Clan The '''[[Yuki clan]]''' (''Yuki Ichizoku'') lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Families (not available yet) Hatake Haruno Hoshigaki=